El Favorito
by Akira Kamuita
Summary: Odiaba a ese hombre ,pero de una inexplicable y extraña manera no podía negarse a sus deseos y mucho menos escapar de su pasado .


El favorito

Notas: Mi primer fic MadaObi ,Madara es un hombre adulto pero no tan viejo unos 45-50 años por decir algo pero aparenta menos y óbito tiene más o menos 29 años ,Itachi 21 como en el anime.

Este fic nació mientras me dormía en una clase ,tenía otra idea ,pero termino siendo diferente a la inicial ,en fin ,espero que les guste a las fans **MadaObi .**

Título: **El favorito**

Autora:**Akira Kamuita**

Pairing : **MadaObi /Uchihacest** , leve mención **MadaIta .**

Fandom: Naruto

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto ,si fueran míos estar historia sería Yaoi .

-Escuché que Madara-Sama lo mando a llamar-comentó un rubio a un hombre que estaba con una cara de frustración frente a un ordenador .

Ignoró por un momento al ojiazul y continuo con su trabajo ,habían unos datos que no cuadraban ,bueno fuera lo que sucediera ,pronto le encontraría una solución .

-aló -contesto un peliazul tomando el teléfono –un momento ,es para ti ,Obito-pronunció con un gesto y tono sugerente ,recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de pelinegro .

Se alejó un poco de sus compañeros ,sin quitarles la vista –¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sin rodeos .

-¿Ya?!,estoy revisando unos…..

-tutututut-colgó, miro el teléfono para luego colocarlo en su sitio .

-Cuando regrese Nagato le dicen que me revise esta computadora ,bajo más tarde –comunicó antes de marcharse .

¿Qué se creía ese tipo?, ¡el dueño de su tiempo!,que fuera el líder de la organización más temida y poderosa del país ,no le hacía propietario de su vida –pensaba un hombre de cabellos negro corto y ojos oscuros .

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en aquella lúgubre habitación ,cerró la puerta de un portazo .

-¿Qué modales son esos, Obito?-un frío recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquella ronca voz en las penumbras .

-¿Para qué me mandaste a llamar?-ignoró, formulando otra pregunta ,en su rostro se podía apreciar una mueca de fastidio.

El hombre se levantó de su cama y camino lentamente hasta quedar a espalda del otro .

-No has aprendido nada ,¿será que tengo que volver a enseñarte cómo comportarte?-el Uchiha menor ladeo el rostro para seguirlo .

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundido .

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, sé que no le estas poniendo todo tu desempeño a nuestro objetivo –prosiguió ,tomando posesivamente de las caderas al pelinegro ,en ese momento intuyó hacia donde iba todo aquello .

-Todo está funcionando ,como lo has planeado –alegó en su defensa ,sintió un cálido contacto en su cuello que le hizo soltar un gemido ,hacía mucho tiempo no sentía los labios del mayor .

A pesar de que odiaba a ese tipo; de algún modo inexplicable no podía resistirse a sus deseos.

-sigues siendo el mismo niño que conocí –susurró en su oído, refiriéndose a que era incapaz de detenerle .

Lo llevó sin despegar sus cuerpos, hacia la amplia cama .

-todos están sospechando –comentó el menor ,mientras el otro le quitaba la camisa ,dejándola en el piso .

-¿Sabes cómo me dicen?...el favorito del líder –pronunció con un dejo de molestia.

-Déjalos que digan y piensen lo que quieran –le giró levemente el rostro , para luego delinear con dos de su dedos los labios del menor al tiempo que lo sostenía de la nuca ,lo beso posesivamente, para después cortar el beso de forma brusca –¿te preocupa el qué dirán o lo que piense Nagato?-escupió las palabras el mayor con una mueca de irritación ,apartándose del otro .

-Madara…-susurró el menor pasmado, había mantenido aquella relación lo más secreta posible, ¿Cómo él lo sabía? ….Itachi los sorprendió una vez …¿sería él?.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-Obito solo escuchó – otra cosa ,cuando te refieras a mi persona, hazlo con respeto –le dio un golpe en la mejilla al pelinegro .

-Discúlpeme,Madara-Sama –pronunció apretando los dientes ,llevo su mano hacía donde fue el impacto ,limpió el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios .

-¿Estas molesto,Obito?-preguntó al ver su cara de odio .

-No, Madara-Sama –respondió sin ironía.

-¿te gustan jovencitos?,¿será que estoy muy viejo ,y ya no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti?-preguntó ,observando su imagen en un espejo ,aún se conservaba muy bien ,quitando las marcas que se formaban debajo de los ojos .

-Ninguna de las dos ,Madara-Sama-respondió óbito ,no mintió .

-Mírame cuando te habló-Ordenó el mayor, cuando obtuvo la atención del otro, continuó –¡Nagato!-pronunció con desdén –No olvides que es un peón ,para lograr nuestros objetivos –recordó ,caminando hacia el .

-¿y yo? …¿que soy para ti?-preguntó el menor, su mirada reflejaba un profundo vacío.

Madara medito sus palabras ,para finalmente hablar –Eres el elegido ,mi obra maestra, yo te salve cuando estabas perdido y sin esperanzas ,luego de aquel accidente que sufriste a causa de aquellos mafiosos de quinta categoría ,yo te escogí porque tienes potencial ,un potencial que tu no conocías y yo te lo mostré ,por eso eres especial, eres mi favorito ….no hablemos de cosas del pasado ,mejor recordemos lo que hacíamos hace mucho tiempo ,cuando eras un niño –susurró al oído, haciendo sobresaltar con sus palabras al Uchiha menor.

Aquellos tiempos como olvidarlos marcaron de muchas maneras su vida,Madara y él haciendo el amor ,Madara y él entrenando,siempre los dos ,y las palizas que le daba era inmemoriales ,pero todo aquello lo olvidaba cuando le susurraba 3 palabras al oído y quedaba gimiendo su nombre ,bajo un manto de sudor y lujuria .

Definitivamente su sentido de la audición,era su peor enemigo ,por allí se colaba los deseos del mayor,conviertiendole en un cuerpo sin alma ,que podía manejar a su voluntad .

Abrió el botón de su pantalón, indicándole al menor que continuara, este se arrodilló y descendió la prenda junto con el bóxer, liberando la semi-erecta hombría, Madara se sentó en el borde de la cama .

Masajeó para que tomara rigidez, haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo y viceversa, presionándolo al llegar a la base.

-mmmm….ahhh …-emitio ,llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de su amante ,acariciando su cabellos , Obito no tardó en reemplazar su mano por su boca ,engulléndolo completamente, haciendo que el mayor soltara un ronco gemido ,repaso con su lengua la prominente virilidad con experticia.

-Has aprendido muy bien –comentó complacido el Uchiha, revolviendo aquellos rebeldes cabellos.

Obito continuó brindándole placer ,aquello trajo recuerdos de su juventud ,los golpes que recibía del mayor ,cuando sus dientes sin querer algunas veces lastimaban su hombría .

-Ahh …si –los músculos de su frente estaban contraídos,parecía disfrutar aquella sensación ,se esmeró un poco más ,obligando al mayor a depositar su semilla en su boca ,el menor la recibió satisfecho .

-Ah,..ah,,,ah….estuvo muy bien –felicito entre jadeos ,tomando su miembro .

-¿Puedo irme?-preguntó el pelicorto.

-no hemos terminado aún –confesó el mayor con una sonrisa lasciva ,al tiempo que se incorporaba ,levanto al menor y lo beso ,limpiando los posibles rastros de semen que pudieran quedar en esos tiernos labios ,lo condujo hacia la cama posicionándolo a gatas sobre ella.

-Espera…¿Qué haces?-cuestionó el chico algo nervioso.

-Recordando viejos tiempos ,¿te acuerdas cuando éramos uno? –respondió abriendo el cinturón para luego deshacerse violentamente de su pantalón con su ropa interior .

El menor se resignó y trato de relajarse ,sabía que no había vuelta atrás ,sintió como Madara le pego un mordisco en una de sus pompas –ahh…..-se quejó por lo bajo, luego acarició un par de veces el apetecible y bien torneado trasero del menor ,sujeto sus caderas atrayéndolo una y otra vez hacia su hombría haciendo una simulación.

No se resistió más y lo dirigió a la entrada del menor ,dispuesto a penetrarlo sin preparación .

-¿Estás loco?!-preguntó óbito notando sus intenciones.

-¡fíjate como me hablas!-le sujeto fuertemente del cabello –sé que te gusta esa mezcla de dolor/placer –susurró en su oído .

-Hazlo rápido –pidió el menor ,mentalizándose a lo que sucedería .

-como quieras –respondió, al tiempo que se introdujo de una estocada, Madara gimió de placer al sentirse prisionero en aquella cálida cavidad, mientras que Obito ahogó un fuerte grito –Ahhh…..-aunque trato de suprimirlo completamente ,le fue imposible ,el dolor era insoportable,el mayor soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción,aquello era el paraíso para él y quería ir más allá.

- ahhh….¡Maldición!-apretó los dientes al sentir al otro moverse en su interior , se aferró a las sabanas bajos sus manos ,buscando un consuelo .

Un fino hilo de sangre quedó en el miembro del mayor ,pero no se detuvo ,comenzó a embestirlo ,sin importar si su amante se había acostumbrado a la invasión .

-¡Eres una bestia! Ahh! -expresó ,con el rostro apretado ,el mayor estaba tan concentrado que hizo caso omiso a los reproches.

…...un rato después…

Lo tomó de las caderas por enésima vez , para profundizar la penetración ,de a poco había desapareció la incomodidad ,el mayor ahora le estaba masturbando con una de sus manos que desocupo .

Él tenía razón esa mezcla de dolor/placer era exquisita, su amante comenzó a repartir besos y mordidas por la línea vertebral del otro.

Madara …más-gemía con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le brindaba .

Cambiaron un par de veces las posiciones, ahora él estaba cabalgando sobre el mayor ,era un viejo muy resistente y no había perdido nada de su vigor ,mantenía casi el mismo aspecto que cuando lo conoció, los años no habían hecho mella en su apariencia física ,debía ser algo genético.

-Sigues igual de delic..ioso ,que.. an..tes ..mmmm -musito jadeante mordiéndose el labio inferior, tomándolo de las caderas.

-Ahh …tu. Tú..tambén –respondió ,dejándose llevar por aquellas manos demandantes que marcaban un patrón.

Pronto el climax los alcanzó y una ola de placer recorrió cada parte de su ser .

-No puedo más…ahhrrg-gruño el Uchiha mayor, al sentir su semilla abandonar su cuerpo .

-ahhh….mmm..-gimió el menor con la respiración agitada; sintiendo la esencia de su amante ser liberada en su interior .

Madara se tumbó a su lado ,sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sus ritmo cardiaco alterado ,ninguno de los dos dijo nada ,hasta que su respiración se estabilizo .

-Estuviste muy bien …-comentó Madara observándolo fijamente ,Obito se le acerco y lo beso, el mayor no tardó en reaccionar atrayendo posesivamente ,sus lenguas comenzaron a pelearse entre sí ,por el dominio de territorio contrario ,así estuvieron por un buen rato .

-¿Han visto a Obito?-preguntó Nagato, notando su ausencia.

-creo que subió –respondió sin mucho interés un hombre pellirrojo de mirada somnolienta.

- El favorito subió …hace aproximadamente 1 hora y 45 minutos-comentó un rubio ojiazul ,mirando su reloj .

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-cuestionó Kisame curioso ,desde que trabajaba en akatsuki nunca nadie había visto al líder .

Los demás se encogieron de hombros .

-¿De que hablaran tanto?-se preguntaba Zetsu blanco .

-Que te importa-respondió la parte negra ,comenzando una disputa entre ellas .

-¿Hablar?,eso hacen todo menos hablar…¡malditos incestuosos Jashin los castigara!-exclamó el peliblanco con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro ,nagato hizo un mueca de disgusto ante el comentario , decidió retirarse a quedar escuchando a esa bola de idiotas .

-Deja de hablar incoherencias quieres –sugirió Kakuzu,ya estaba harto de escucharlo con lo mismo ,no sabía de donde coño había sacado esas ideas .

No era raro ya que para Hidan todo era aberración y paganería .

Entro a unos de las salas ,allí se sentó sin notar la presencia del uno de los Uchiha .

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó este sacándolo de sus pensamientos

…

….

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-Itachi intuyó ,lo que Nagato quería saber -¿Qué relación hay entre ese tal Madara y Obito?-formuló, apretando sus rodillas con sus manos.

Itachi dejo a un lado el libro que leía, le quedó mirando unos instantes.

-Son familia ,jefe y empleado –respondió lo obvio .

Nagato soltó un suspiro –Olvídalo-Musito

_Amigos ,amantes ,familia ,Madara siempre tuvo una atracción fatal hacia sus parientes ,Obito sin duda era su Favorito detrás de Izuna ,siempre tuvo un gusto en especial por él y parecía que aún lo seguía conservando ….se sintió aliviado y celoso a la vez ,ya que las veces que había estado con el mayor le brindo placer al máximo,aunque sus métodos durante el sexo a veces no eran de sus favoritos ,como la penetración sin lubricación,pero el viejo era bueno ._

Se levantó de allí con ese pensamiento, Nagato lo miró extrañado ,sabía que Itachi sabia más ,pero jamás le diría .

Terminó por colocarse la ropa ante la mirada lujuriosa de Madara que yacía acostado en su cama ,una fina sabana cubría sus partes .

-Estuviste delicioso –se incorporó dándole un mordisco en el hombro ,Obito desvió el torso hacia delante y se levanto .

-No te quiero con Nagato –le advirtió –te voy a tener siempre que quiera y a la hora que quiera –finalizó satisfecho ,exponiendo sus reglas.

-¡Tú tienes a Itachi!-respondió enfadado ,no odiaba a su primo ,pero si le tenía celos ,el solo imaginarse a los dos encerrados haciendo lo que ellos hacían hace un rato ,le molestaba mucho.

-¿Celoso?...-cuestionó el mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Para nada ,fue un comentario …-respondió sonriente .pero por dentro estaba que se moría de celos ,pero no iba a demostrárselo .

-Te puedes ir –sugirió el mayor ,cosa que molesto a Obito –¿Me estas echando?, no te preocupes ya me iba –pronunció ,adoptando nuevamente una sonrisa .

-cierra la puerta –pidió el mayor antes de que saliera ,Obito se voltio –¿Desea algo más Madara-Sama?-pronunció sarcásticamente –sí,dile a Itachi que tengo que hablar algo con él, que venga-apreció cuando la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Uchiha menor desapareció ,dibujándose un gesto de rabia.

-Imbécil-cerró la puerta de un portazo, logró leer sus labios y no puedo evitar echarse a reír .

Salió de allí con a paso lento ,trato de caminar lo más normal posible ,si no todos lo notarían y los rumores cobrarían fuerza.

Maldecía a Madara por haberlo dejado así ,ahora ni sentado iba poder estar cómodamente ,por suerte era por unos días ,solo esperaba que no le mandara a llamar seguidamente ,sino jamás se recuperaría .

Lo que pasaba entre los Uchihas…. quedaba en familia.

**Fin!**

**Espero que le haya gustado, si se animan déjenme un review con sus opiniones y ¿si le gusta la pareja?, a ver si me animo a escribir hacer otro.**

**Nos vemos pronto! .**


End file.
